Typical Average
by NotReallyMagical
Summary: There's a lot Merry doesn't know about the people she surrounds herself with. Starting with her parent's random divorce, her best friends falling into isolation and disappearing, and people she doesn't entirely remember from her past resurfacing, Merry finds herself in the middle of a lot of things she shouldn't be.
1. Chapter 1

okay SO I can't honestly consider this a Merlin fanfiction nor can i really list Arthur and Mordred as characters, but i did so sue me.

well it IS a merlin fanfiction but in a different sort of way like idk you'll see as you read through why i listed the characters and relationships like i did, but most (and by most i mean 99%) of the characters in this are OC's but the merlin crew DOES come in it just takes a bit so if you came here looking for merthur smut im sorry my friend you're in the wrong spot

it's really mysterious and stuff and i've been letting my friend read it and she's pretty confused, but you just have to stick through and try and figure things out before they're revealed but i think i did a PRETTY good job at keeping them concealed as far as i needed to? like red and raven who you'll meet if you do read this you'll find them to be really odd and mysterious and i had a lot of fun making this really cool and different so if you like cool and different then hit me up bc ive got this now yay

i'll also be posting this on archiveofourown (my user there is jxnna) and obviously i've already got a merlin series finished on here called wake me up/autumn leaves and i highly recommend reading this BEFORE you read that for reasons that will become clear once you read them both IF you read them both but i do suggest reading them both because i reference this one a lot in that one yaknow (yes this is a finished story but i'll be posting chapters regularly not all at once to make me feel like an author person and not just mass post) sooooo yeah that's about all i reeeeeally hope you guys will stick through the lack of merlin characters because i PROMISE it's good and i also promise i didn't steal any ideas from supernatural because i'm pretty positive i'm gonna get accused of that: public service announcement half this story was written before i even started watching supernatural and the other half was written before i finished season 2 so nothing in here is stolen ideas

OKAY now that that's all done i reeeeally do like this story and how it turned out and everything and the characters and i'll put small lil notes at the ends of them all just to push you guys in the right direction and throughout the story i'll be asking questions y'all should all answer because it'll be a lot of fun to see what the public thinks of my confusing mess of a fic

my twitter is seyfreid but it changes regularly so if i change it i'll update this and my tumblr is janseneckles (i'm on season 4 of supernatural and my obsession is already through the roof) which also changes a lot but yeah i wont change it without informing y'all i promise

wow that was a lot ok hope you all enjoy and with that legooooooo

* * *

_"So, Red, what must we attend to today?"_

_The princess runs down the long, twisting hallway, her dress bunched up in her fists as she runs up to the taller red-haired boy, grinning wildly with her feet lacking shoes and herself lacking any sense of professionalism._

_"Well, we could go to the dragon's lair, or mess with Sir Raven, or hide because I'm sure he's having the same thoughts. Nine pranks for your ninth birthday, I'm afraid," Red says as he turns into a corridor and the princess follows._

_"I think Raven needs a lock-up or something, if he plans on scaring me. Or perhaps we should just get him before he has the opportunity to get us," the Princess suggests and her and Red share a devious smile._

_"Don't even think about it," a voice says from behind them and they both jump, spinning around to find they're both overpowered in height and power._

_"Sir Raven, we here were just discussing proper birthday celebrations for our princess' ninth birthday," Red says, and Raven rolls his eyes fondly._

_"Don't start, you. I know exactly what you're planning. I'm just here to ensure you're aware that it won't work. I'm much smarter than you both," Raven says with a light smile._

_"I could have you thrown in the dungeons for that," the Princess smirks at him, and Raven makes a fake worried face._

_"Don't make empty threats, My Lady," Raven says with a mocking bow, and the Princess stand up on her toes and smacks him lightly on the top of his head._

_"I'm sorry, Marcera, you must go," Red says, suddenly in a bit of a panicked state, and the Princess nods in understanding before taking off back down the hallway she came from._

* * *

_"Merry, you're going to be late!"_

I groan at the sound of my mother's voice, pulling a pillow over my ear and holding it there for a moment, then finally getting up when she starts to sound angry.

After I finish getting ready for school- wearing a white tank top under a denim jacket and a pair of black leggings and my long jet-black hair pulled up into a ponytail, I run up the steps of the bus and throw my bag down on the ground of the seat Sam's in, then sit next to him.

"So, field trip today," Sam comments as the bus pulls out of our shared driveway.

_"The trip!"_ I gasp, jumping to my feet. The bus driver snaps at me to sit down, and I do as I'm told with a sigh.

"Please tell me you got your slip signed," Sam begs. "I don't want to be stuck being partners with..." His sentence trails off as he casts a glance a few seats ahead at the boy with curly black hair and a pair of glasses falling down his nose, which is buried in a book that I can barely see the title of. _Ender's Game_. Mason's a bit of a sci-fi nerd.

"Sorry," I apologize with a grimace and Sam huffs, leaning back on the seat.

"Great. Have fun in detention, I'd trade places with you any day," Sam says in a whispered tone and I can't help but snicker.

Mason's nice enough, but he's a complete dork who wears pants three sizes to big for him because he's a tiny little thing and if he wants pants that actually fit him, he'd have to shop in the kid's section. Any self-respecting teenager would do the same.

Me, Sam and Mason have been neighbors for as long as I can remember. Mason's the only one out of the three of us that has a complete family, though. My parents are divorced, and Sam's dad died before he was born.

Sam and Mason are complete polar opposites. Sam has platinum blonde hair and freckles all over his face, with a set of gray eyes that could strike you down with one glance. He's pale as snow, but probably the most radiantly beautiful person you'll ever meet. Of course, with him being absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, he's always got girls tailing behind him. I think the reason he's my friend is because I'm the only girl who doesn't want to date him. Then there's Mason, with his black hair even darker than mine- if that's possible-, and green eyes behind a pair of disturbingly thick glasses. He's not half as beautiful as Sam, but he's got that sort of adorable geeky quality to him that's almost endearing. He's awkward as hell, though, which is why his only friends are me and Sam (well, Sam on a good day). He's shy and Sam's upbeat and I'm somewhere in the middle, and don't ask me how we work, but we do.

The sun and the moon, really, Sam and Mason. Samuel Evan Banks is the sun, blonde and radiant and beautiful and bright, and Mason James Greenwood is the moon, black-haired, more mysterious and sheltered, yet always there.

Of course, Sam's favorite activity is teasing Mason, and Mason's favorite activity is reading or whatever else nerds like him do in their spare time.

When we get to school and into our homeroom class, i instantly feel a bit of panic set in. Mrs. Hale's not exactly the nicest out of the bunch, so I won't be surprised if she snaps at me once I tell her i don't have my slip.

"Miss Wyatt, do you have your permission slip for me?" She asks, and I look up at her icy eyes boring into my soul over the top of the frames of her glasses, and reach into my bag. Maybe I can pretend i thought it was in there only to find it isn't.

So I rummage around my bag and pull out a blank piece of paper. _Oh, sorry, I thought this was my slip. I must have left it on the counter and grabbed this instead._

So as I hand her the paper, I glance at it, prepared to rattle off a long speech about how sorry I am, when I see that it is in fact my permission slip, signed and all.

I figure my mom signed it and put in my bag, figuring I'd forget it. I make a mental note to thank her for saving me from a lecture and a day of detention and wait until the Mrs. Hale is out of earshot before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you forgot your slip?" Sam whispers as he leans over to me.

"So did I. My mom probably signed it and put it in," I say, and Sam nods in understanding.

Mrs. Hale then tells us to get onto the bus waiting just outside the main door, and we do so. Not very quietly, though, which earns us a snap from Mrs. Hale once we're all on.

"Where do you want to go first?" Mason asks me from his seat alone in front of us.

"I don't know. Whatever's there," I answer with a shrug.

"Have you ever been to the medieval museum?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow and I shake my head. "Wow, you'll love it. It's pretty interesting."

I hear a few girls giggle behind us and look over my shoulder to see their gazes immediately drop to their laps.

I roll my eyes as I look back at Sam. "I think you've got a few fans back there," I tell him, and he rolls his eyes, too.

When we reach the medieval museum, Sam instantly starts dragging me around the long hallways, his childlike excitement a bit adorable. Mason follows behind, the book still open in front of him, and eventually I take to keeping pace next to him so that he doesn't walk straight into any exhibits and break them.

Eventually we reach the end of a hallway with a single book on a podium.

"What's that?" I ask, nodding my head toward the book and Sam smiles down at me knowingly.

"That, Merry, is the Book of Legends. It's been around for thousands of years, and it's got everything in it, from King Arthur to the Fourth and everywhere in between," he tells me and I nod slowly.

"So what's the big deal about it? I mean, anyone can write a book of a bunch of prophecies. It's called a novel," I say blatantly and Sam raises an eyebrow at me.

"True, but most books aren't written by eyewitnesses, and most things in books don't all come true," Sam says and I raise my own eyebrows at him.

"I'm sure. Let me read it," I push past him and walk toward the big book bound in leather, and flip open the cover. It brings me to a table of contents, and I read through them slowly.

**_1. The Once and Future King_**

**_2. The Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Walk the Earth_**

**_3. Mordred and Morgana_**

**_4. The Return of King Arthur_**

**_5. The Fourth_**

"What's this all about, anyway?" I ask, reading through the titles.

"Well, King Arthur is the Once and Future King, obviously, and his section is all about him uniting the lands of Albion. Merlin is the Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Walk the Earth, and that's all about his destiny to protect Arthur. Then there's Mordred and Morgana, the ones who ended Arthur's reign at Camlann. Then we get to the prophecies, like how King Arthur is going to rise again and all that stuff. But the coolest one, I think, is the Fourth."

"And who's the Fourth?" I ask, flipping through the pages of the massive book.

"Not who, but what. Well, according to the Book of Legends, there's only 3 sorcerers left. No idea who, or why, but there's 3, that's it. The Fourth is, well, the Fourth sorcerer. There's no destiny or goals or anything in there about it, though, just a real statement on it. That's it. All it says is that there will be a Fourth, nothing else. It's a bit blaint, I find, but that makes it interesting and mysterious."

I find myself more interested in what Sam's telling me than I normally would be. Maybe it's because he talks about this stuff all the time and I've learned to tune him out when he gets into his rambles.

And then, when I get home that night, I find myself searching through blog after blog on the Fourth, digging up anything I can find. It's not even something I care about that much, I just hate being in the dark about anything.  
So as I read, I find that this Fourth thing is a lot more known than I gave it credit for.

Eventually I get bored of reading about sorcerers and King Arthur and Angels, and I close the lid of my laptop.

I sit in my chair a moment longer, an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach I can't quite place, then shake it off and crawl under the blankets of my bed.

* * *

**sorry this is so short the rest are longer i just didnt know what else to write for this so yeah it ends here**

**actually thats a lie a few of them are super short it takes a while for them to get longer and more like interesting**

**i told everyone whos read it so far that it really starts to pick up around the events in chapter 6 and from that point it gets REALLY riviting**

**so yeah stick around and i'll make it worth your while ;-))))))**

**but until then i'll see you guys later**

**-jxnna**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Marcera!"_

_The princess turns around, her hair flipping off her shoulder as she looks around for who'd called her name. "Ah, Red, hello. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine, how are you?"_

_"I'm okay."_

_"You don't look okay," Red observes with one eyebrow raised. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes. I'm just a bit tired tonight," she sighs, looking out at the black, starless sky above her._

_Red watches her for a moment, the takes a few steps forward to join her at the balcony and places his hand on top of hers. "No need to worry, Princess. Everything will be alright, it always is," Red tells her with a reassuring smile._

_"Thank you, Red. You are very kind, you know, and one day, when I am Queen, I hope to make you King," Marcera says with a hint of child-like innocence to her tone and Red laughs at this._

_"Alright, I'm holding you to that. Go get some sleep, Marcera." "Until next time, Red."_

* * *

"There she is!"

I force a smile as my father approaches me, accept his hug and place my bag on the floor. "Call me if you need anything," my mother whispers in my ear before sharing a look with my dad and turning to leave the house.

"So, what do you want to do today?" My father asks, and I shrug. "Up for a day at the beach?"

"Depends on if Miranda is coming," I say, and it sounds harsher than I'd intended but I can't bring myself to care.

"Merry-"

"You know how I feel about her, dad," I say flatly and my father sighs.

"You've never even met her! Besides, you know we're not together. It's not like that."

"Right," I say sarcastically, grabbing my bag off the floor and dragging it upstairs to my temporary room. After an hour or so of me being locked in my own room, my dad eventually knocks on my door and asks me to come downstairs. I roll my eyes but obey, and when I get to the bottom I pick up the scent of bacon. If you're trying to win me over, dad, it won't work._ I don't want to be here half as much as you want me here. Okay?_

"Your grandpa is dropping by today to give you your birthday present," my dad tells me without turning around to face me.

"My birthday's not for a few days," I mutter, going straight for the fridge and browsing around.

"I know. What do you want, by the way? I've been meaning to ask you."

"Don't care," I answer absentmindedly as I pull out the milk and make my way to the cabinet to grab a bowl and the cereal.

"Merry," my dad says stiffly, leaning against the cabinet as I pour the cereal into the bowl.

"Miles," I answer in the same tone. My father blinks in surprise at me using his name, but he shakes his head quickly and walks out of the kitchen. I put the bowl on the table and turn around to the stove where the bacon is still sitting, and with a glance over my shoulder I snatch a piece off the pan and shove it into my mouth.

* * *

"Sam, thank God!" I step to the side, letting Sam into the house before closing the door behind him.

"So what's the big emergency?" Sam pants, his face bright red and covered in sweat.

"My dad," I answer and he smiles at me knowingly.

"I should have known," he says, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "So, do you want to go upstairs or go out somewhere?"

"Well, he's not here right now, and if I leave he might have a heart attack when he gets home. So let's just go upstairs," I say and Sam nods. I lock the door behind me, because my dad has a tendency to walk in without knocking. Not like me and Sam are going to do anything, I'd never even think about it. He's like my brother, it'd basically be incest. Which is illegal.

"I'm gonna turn on Mamma Mia!, okay?" Sam asks, grabbing the DVD off my shelf and putting it into the DVD player.

"I still can't believe you like Mamma Mia!," I laugh, sitting back on my pillows and crossing my legs.

"I'm a sucker for Meryl Streep. She's a performing genius," Sam says, sitting next to me. "Plus, Amanda Seyfried is a goddess."

"You could pass for her brother," I crinkle my nose at him and he raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Sam shakes his head. "She's way hotter than me."

"No comment," I mutter jokingly, and Sam opens his mouth to remark but I cut him off. "But seriously, Sam, you and her could be twins if you were a bit older. You have the same hair color, same eyes, same smile, the only difference is that you have freckles and she doesn't."

Sam looks down at the DVD case in his hands at the picture of Amanda holding a bouquet of flowers in a wedding dress with a huge smile on her face. "My mom used to say I got them from my dad," he whispers, running his thumb along the picture of Amanda Seyfried. "She loved ABBA. And Meryl Streep." I open my mouth to say something, but can't find any words. My parents being divorced sucks, sure, but Sam has it way worse than me, him being an orphan.

I watch helplessly as he wipes a tear out of his eye and sniffs, grabbing the remote and pressing play on the menu screen. I stare at him for a moment longer, watching the tears fill his eyes and wishing I could do something, but the only other time I've ever seen Sam cry was when his mother died, and we were both only six years old. In his treehouse with a photo album of him and her on his lap with my arm around his shoulder and a pack of gummy worms in my hand because that's all I could offer him besides a shoulder to cry on. Sam had lived with us for a month or so after his mother died, until his aunt arrived and moved into his house with him, just the two of them. She's a nice woman, but Sam hated her. I can understand why, she wasn't his mom. He doesn't hate her as much anymore, but anyone can tell there's always going to be a bit of resentment towards her in his heart because no matter how hard she tries, she'll never be his mother.

I can relate, of course. Not to the extent of his situation, but with my dad fawning over Miranda all the time it's a bit hard not to hate her, especially when my mom and him breaking up was the absolute worst time of my life. About halfway through the movie, I hear the front door open and my dad come in. I roll my eyes as I hear his footsteps approaching my room. He tries the doorknob first, then, seeing as its locked, he knocks. I unlock the door then open it just a crack, and stick my head out. "What?"

"Just checking on you. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour," he tells me. "And Sam is welcome to stay, too, if he wants." He walks away without giving me a chance to reply, and I'm left wondering how on earth he knew Sam was over.

* * *

"Mer, can you go grab a pack of water bottles?"

I sigh at my dad's request, but oblige. As I walk, most of my focus is on the phone in my hands, and I don't even realize when I walk straight into a stranger. "Sorry," I mutter, looking up from my phone at the tall man with bushy hair and freckles covering his face that accent his sharp gray eyes.

"S'okay," the man smiles and I feel my phone slide out of my hands and hit the ground with a sickening crack, and I know I've shattered the screen to the point of no return but it's really not important at the moment. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," the man laughs as he bends down and grabs the phone off the ground, then hands it to me. "You're lucky that didn't smash," he says almost knowingly, which further confuses me.

I take the phone from him and thank him under my breath, shaking my head at myself. Of course that isn't him, how could it be? As I speed walk away, I look down at my phone. Not even a scratch on it. Weird, I swore I heard it crack. I grab the case of water off the shelf and make my way back to my dad, keeping an eye out for the bushy-haired man on my way back, but he's nowhere to be seen, and I can't help feeling a bit disappointed.

My dad takes the case from me and heaves it into the cart, then turns back to face me. "What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost," he says, and I'm hit again by the man's words.

_I think I have,_ I think to myself.

* * *

**ooooooo so whos mysterious grocery store man huh**

**i think it was pretty obvious actually but if you didnt catch it dont worry ill let you know soon enough**

**until then see y'all later**

**-notreallymagical**


	3. Chapter 3

_As the princess approaches Red and Raven, who are speaking in hushed tones, they both look over at her and stop talking._

_"What? Has something happened?" She asks, looking at them both in concern._

_Red shakes his head with a reassuring smile. "Nothing you need to worry about. So, Marcera, I heard you had something very special arrive for you today."_

_Marcera nods, a grin spreading across her face as she twirls around in her new gown. It's a green, long-sleeved, floor length dress with a low-cut neckline, but not to low for it to be inappropriate for an 8-going-on-9 year old. It's a bit big, but it looks like an adult's dress that's been rehemmed multiple times to fit her. A sentimental gift from someone much older than her._

_"It looks lovely," Raven says and Marcera's smile grows even wider._

_"It was an early birthday gift. The queen gave it to me from one of her friends from a different kingdom and insisted i wear it today," Marcera explains and the two men nod._

_"Yes, she told us. She was so excited about it," Red says with a smile._

_Marcera spins around again, smiling to herself as she watches the green gown flow out around her legs._

* * *

I sit in class, ignoring the assignment questions written on the board and losing myself in my thoughts instead.

How could he have been in the store yesterday? How could he have been there? There's no way! Even if it was someone else, what's the likelihood that someone who looks exactly like him would be at the same supermarket as me on that exact date at that exact time?

I look up when Sam pokes me in the side, and rub my eyes since I've been lying on my arms for a while.

"What'd you get for 2A?" He whispers, and I roll my eyes.

"Seventy-two," I say sarcastically.

"I think you might have done something wrong, because I got 7y=2x-14. Are you okay?"

I sigh, rubbing my eyes again and pushing my bangs back over my head. "Yeah, just tired."

Sam nods in understanding and turns back to his work, and I put my head back on my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I see a piece of paper covered in scribbles sticking out of Sam's notebook and I pull it out, curiosity getting the better of me.

The picture is what Sam would call a doodle, and what I would call I wish I could draw. It's a simple picture, a single angel wing shaded using a pencil and covered in lines which give the illusion of feathers, and the shading is clear that he's rubbed his thumb along it to give it a faded look. Sam's always been a good artist.

"Why only one?" I ask, and Sam snatches it out of my hands.

"Because it's not finished yet," he remarks, placing it carefully back in his book and closing the cover on it just as the bell rings.

I follow Sam to our almost-next-to-each other's lockers; the only person separating us is-

"Hey, Mason," I greet as the boy reaches for his lock.

"Merry. Sam," Mason nods to the taller boy shyly as he pulls the lock open and unlatches it from the hook.

Sam's and Mason's lockers make echoing sounds as they open simultaneously. I roll my eyes and open my own locker, putting my textbook on the top shelf and tossing my binder to the bottom. Once I get my book for my next class and lock my locker, I lean against it and raise my eyebrow at Sam, who's giving me a look.

It's not that Sam doesn't like Mason, he's just touchy and gets annoyed easily, so someone like Mason who can hardly keep a conversation going and has a very bland sense of humor gets under Sam's skin a lot. Mason closes his locker, giving me a small smile before he looks at Sam and it fades, shifts his books to one hand and pushes his glasses up his nose with the other, then takes off in the other direction.

I roll my eyes, reaching forward to close his lock, and once it clicks, me and Sam walk off to our next class. "You could put a dry piece of corn in that boy's place and nobody would notice," Sam mutters, and I find myself laughing harder than I should be.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" I ask when I catch my breath, and Sam shrugs as he places his books on his desk and sits down.

"Well, they talk the same amount, have the same sense of humor and they're about the same size. If you put a pair of glasses on it and a book in front of it, you've got yourself Mason."

I smack Sam in the arm with the back of my hand, and he laughs. Tthen the teacher starts talking about something I can't be bothered to listen to, so i take out my phone, intending on plugging my headphones in and blaring them, but instead my phone flies out of my hand and smashes onto the floor.

I reach for it quickly, cursing myself for taking off the case, and do a quick damage check. Everything seems pretty intact, so I put it on my desk. "I'm still surprised that thing isn't broken yet," Sam says with raised eyebrows as he looks down at my phone.

"Me too. The same thing happened yesterday, I may as well have thrown it down the store aisle the way it fell, but nothing was broken at all," I say, and then my thoughts are brought back to the man who picked up my phone for me.

The meeting is still fresh in my mind. He didn't even have a shopping cart with him. He didn't look like he was looking for anything, really. He was just... There. So if he wasn't shopping, what was he doing? Was he there for me? Maybe.

And then I remember that him being at the store is impossible. There is no possible way he could actually, physically be there. It was just someone who looks identical to him who just so happened to be at the same store as me on the same day, and I'm just telling myself all these things to trick myself.

That's the only logical explanation, after all.

* * *

**ok soooooooooooo i wrote this chapter like a decade ago so sorry its so short i think the next one is longer? idk what to exactly say about this but i havent updated in a while usually i update once i finish a chapter but since this is a finished story its been slipping my mind to update so yeah sorry about that**

**ill try to get into a system but yeah ill try to update whenever i can**

**also keep sams drawing in your mind thats pretty important**

**aaaand ill let you guys know who the grocery store guy is soon enough and the merlin characters will all come back pretty soon i think so if you've already figured out who some of them are then let me know what you think, and let me know what importance you think princess marcera has too!**

**-notreallymagical**


End file.
